


Just a Little Push

by Ship_Wrecked



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom!regina, Dubious Consent, F/F, G!P, I tried to be as kind as possible, Mentions of Hook and Hood, Porn, Sexual Coercion, Some Fluff and Angst, Split Queen, Two Reginas, Voyeurism, elements of BDSM, magic!cock, sub!emma, theres quite a lot of porn, very dubious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Wrecked/pseuds/Ship_Wrecked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has been ignoring Emma since Robin's death, and given Emma's recent realisation of her feelings for the other woman, she really doesn't like it. Emma shows up one night, hoping to get a moment alone to finally talk. Things don't end up going as planned when the Evil Queen gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm a long time fanfic reader but a first time writer. This is a particularly smutty story that was inspired by Regina's split from the Evil Queen. I personally wasn't 100% happy about it, but it happened, and I can only hope the writers resolve it without completely ruining Regina's character development. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, please comment and critique. And be aware that I don't have a beta, I read through it about a dozen times looking for mistakes but some are bound to have slipped through the cracks.

Following the death of her soulmate, Regina regressed into old behaviour patterns. She wasn’t violent, with the Evil Queen part of her gone that was all behind her, but she did shut people out. 

Emma had tried to not take it too personally, it wasn’t just her, the woman had locked herself in her mansion and refused to see anyone - except Henry when it was her turn to have him – leaving her mayoral duties to Snow and Charming, while she took time off to grieve.

In the first few days she had tried to make contact, multiple times, but was turned away every time. Regina just would not budge. All Emma wanted was to be there for the other woman, to comfort her, but she wouldn’t let her, and that stung. 

Regina and her and become so close over the last few years, and with everything they’d been through they’d built a friendship between them, on a foundation of mutual understanding and love for their son. This friendship had slowly but surely evolved into something more - though Emma wasn’t quite sure what – and she couldn’t stand feeling like she’d lost it, whatever it was.

Eventually however, Emma had stopped constantly appearing at Regina’s door, deciding to let Regina have the time she needed, and settling for updates from Henry as her only source of information about the other woman’s well-being.

According to him she seemed mostly fine when he was home, though he could tell at times that her emotions seemed less genuine, and that she was putting up a front. He said she didn’t cry though, he was sure he would have noticed that, and he hoped maybe it meant she was quickly coming to terms with her loss. 

Emma hoped he was right, though deep down she knew better, Regina had always been so good at hiding her emotions from people, especially Henry when she thought it would protect him.

The weeks had progressed like this for a while, Regina cooped up in her mansion, having minimal contact with the outside world whilst the rest of Storybrooke continued on – at a quiet pace, while they were in that lull between big bads - until suddenly, one day out of the blue, everything changed.

Regina began getting back to her old self, seeming to have managed to accept and be content with her life as it was. 

She started by going back to her job, taking the reins back from the Charming’s who’d honestly been grateful to have the extra time to spend with Neal. She started going out more again, taking out Henry for meals and mother-son days out, she’d even started to spend time with Zelena and baby Robin – the relationship was still somewhat tentative but it was clear they were both trying, they were sisters after all, and right now they both needed all the family they could get. 

So, Regina, for the most part seemed like she was fine and was getting back to normal, except of course where Emma was concerned.  
Whilst everyone else in the small circle of people the brunette woman considered important were slowly let back in to her life, Emma remained shut out in the cold. Regina was civil for Henry’s sake, but that was all. When Henry wasn’t close by Regina was short with Emma, she would avoid her gaze, and make quick exits if they were ever alone. Whenever she did it cut Emma impossibly deeper. Every. Single. Time.

She knew it was because Regina blamed her for Robin’s death, and on some level she blamed herself too, but she couldn’t let the other woman keep ignoring her. All she wanted to do was apologise sincerely and tell Regina she would do anything and everything to make it up to her, to fix their broken relationship and get them back to what they once were. She couldn’t be nothing to the other woman, and the idea of having to continue like this was too much to bear.

She had to do something about it, and soon, her grief at the situation was beginning to affect her other relationships, namely her relationship with Hook - which in her mind was apt seeing as it was after all the relationship that had led to Regina’s loss.

At the moment Emma and Hook were stuck in a loop of daily shouting matches, sometimes just about little things that really didn’t matter at all, but usually it was about her complaints of the other woman’s dismissal of her. Hook would complain that he was tired of playing second fiddle to the mayor, and in reply Emma would insist that Regina was her son’s other mother, she had to care for the other woman for his sake, and that was all it was. They would go back and forth, on and on, to the point spitting venom and vitriol at each other till feelings were almost irreparably hurt. Then, Hook would leave for the Rabbit Hole to drown his sorrows to oblivion, while Emma would curl up on the couch and cry tears of guilt, and regret, and rejection.

Emma was always adamant with Hook that her affection for Regina was completely unromantic, but she knew deep down that was far from the truth. She loved Hook, she knew that, but she could never stop thinking about Regina, even in the presence of her supposed true love. Though she knew her feeling for Regina ran deeper, she just wasn’t sure what to do about it, especially while the other woman couldn’t stand the very sight of her.

Today, had been the day that she finally reached her breaking point. She wasn’t going to let Regina ignore her anymore, if Regina wasn’t going to come to her, she would go to Regina. She didn’t fully understand her emotions for the other woman, but regardless, she knew needed to have Regina in her life, that much was certain.

She had been parked outside the mansion, close but out of site, for several hours now. She had arrived there soon after her shift at the station had finished, (she had sent a text to Henry to tell him to head to his grandparents for the night – it was her week with him, so Regina wouldn’t notice). 

Whilst she was outside Emma thanked her bounty hunter experience for the ability to sit alone in a silent car for long periods of time, Zelena and baby Robin had already been inside when she’d arrived and she was still waiting for them to leave - she assumed they must have stayed for dinner after a visit.

By the time Zelena’s car was leaving the driveway – Regina had brought it for her, claiming it was solely for the benefit of her baby niece, a baby couldn’t be carried everywhere on foot - it was dark out. Emma scrunched down in her seat to avoid detection. If Zelena saw her she would likely alert Regina with a call or text, and then it’d be unlikely that she would open the door.

When Emma could no longer see the lights from Zelena’s car she stepped out of her own and quickly walked the relatively short distance to the mansion from where she’d parked.

In front of the mansion, under the glare of the porchlight, staring at the 108 in gold lettering on the door Emma took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she raised her hand and pressed the doorbell. Bell rung her hand dropped to her side and waited, her heart rate increased in anticipation as she heard footsteps approach.

Regina must have assumed that she was Zelena, her tone was light and teasing when she first opened the door. “What did you forget this ti-” her sentence cut-off when their gazes finally met, sea-green locking with burnt amber.

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other not saying a thing - Emma was thankful Regina hadn’t immediately shut the door, she hadn’t been sure that she wouldn’t.

When the silence became too much for her, Emma finally spoke.

“Hey”, she gave a small smile, similar to one she’d given in a similar position so long ago, though long gone was her red leather jacket, her armour, if she wanted Regina to let down her walls, then she had to be unguarded for this too. 

When she got no greeting in return, she decided to simply continue. 

“Regina, I just need a minute.” she pleaded. “Just a minute to-”

“To what?” she sounded tired, and Emma was sure it wasn’t because it was getting late “What do you want, Emma?”

“Please Regina, just let me say what I have to say and then if you never want to see me again, then you won’t have to.”

Regina remained quiet a moment, Emma could tell she was silently considering the request so she tried to communicate her sincerity as best though as she could, through her eyes and body language alone. When she saw Regina’s countenance soften slightly she knew she’d been successful.

“Fine,” Regina quietly relented. “Say what you have to say.”

“Can I come in?”

“No, I don’t think you should, I told you I needed time, Emma, but if you couldn’t respect that, at least respect this.”

That had hurt, but she knew she deserved.

“Look, I know I’m being selfish, coming here before you were ready to see me, but it’s not because I don’t care, I just- I just needed you to know that I’m here,” with the way Regina had been acting around her recently, she felt it was something that needed saying. 

“I’m so sorry you lost him, Regina.” She couldn’t quite bring herself to say his name. She continued, ensuring to maintaining eye contact. “I can’t possibly imagine what you feel right now, to feel like you’ve lost your last chance at a happy ending, all because of me, someone you thought would always have your back, because of my inability to think of anything but my own happiness.” If she had just let Hook go, accepted his sacrifice, and at least attempted to move on, things could have turned out so much better for the woman across from her.

“I’m sorry, Regina, you deserve so much better, you always have, a better life, better circumstances…better friends,” the ‘than me’ was implied. 

“You got hurt because of me, I’m the reason that you’re unhappy and so I will do whatever it takes to make things better for you. I know you’ve already lost a True Love and a Soulmate and you’re sure there can’t possibly be anyone out there left for you, but I refuse to let you believe that, Regina.” 

“I want to be here for you,” she stated, “I know you need time, Regina, but please don’t forget that I’m always here when you need me. I know you already have Henry, and Zelena and the baby, even Snow and Charming and everyone else who’s a part of our big dysfunctional family, but don’t forget that I’m here too, I love you too,” an emotion flashed across Regina’s face at that, though it was gone before Emma could read it. 

“I’m always going to be here,” she emphasised, “even when you ignore me, and hate me, and refuse to see me, and until you find true love again – and you will, I’ll make sure of it- maybe everyone else can be enough, maybe I can be enough.…when you’re ready of course.”

That was all she had to say, it was all out there in the open now. 

For a few moments that felt like hours they both stood silently as they came to terms with what had been said. Regina watched Emma, with something akin to hope in her eyes, but there was also a hint of disappointment that Emma couldn’t really understand. Emma wanted nothing more than to be able embrace the other woman right now, reassure her, make Regina truly believe that she’d truly meant it. 

“Emma,” Regina sighed, “I’m sorry if I made you feel like I didn’t care about you, like I didn’t know you cared about me,” she sounded sincerely apologetic “but I told you that I needed time. I’m sorry if I was taking too long.”

“Regina, that’s not-”

Regina raised her hand to stop Emma’s protest, before lowering it again. “No Emma, I know you care about me, of course I do, and I know how much it must have hurt you when I was ignoring you. It hurt me too,” she confessed. Emma was somewhat relieved to hear that she hadn’t been alone in that. “But as much as it hurts, I still don’t think I can see you yet, see you with him…with Killian,” it sounded as though it was painful for her to even say. “I- I-” her voice trembled, and her eyes filled with unshed tears, though she was still doing her best to keep herself together.

“You don’t have to say anything Regina, I shouldn’t have come,” she admitted sadly, she really hadn’t known her coming here would affect Regina so negatively. “It was shitty of me to do this to you, I’ll go,” she went to leave but was stopped.

“Wait.” It was just above a whisper, as Regina continued to try to hold back the tears and steady her voice. “I don’t want you to think I blame you, because I don’t, it wasn’t your fault, you’re not the one who killed him. And, I’m sorry I made you feel the way I did, I guess I forgot you needed me in your life just as much as I needed you. I know better now, and I’ll do my best to move past everything I’m feeling right now, so we can be in each other’s lives again, but I’m just not ready yet.”

“Okay.” 

Emma could wait a little while longer, as long as she knew Regina would come back to her eventually, hopefully sooner rather than later. 

Eye’s full of sorrow, Regina took a long, last look at Emma before she shut the door with a soft, “Goodbye.”

Emma hoped that the goodbye wasn’t forever. She stood there a moment longer, staring at the closed door trying to swallow the lump in her throat. At least now she knew Regina had forgiven her, and for now, that would have to be enough. 

She turned and began to walk away from the mansion, back to a life devoid of the woman she cared for so much. She wouldn’t cry, at least not until she was home in her bed, lying next to a man she hoped wouldn’t be woken by her cries - it would only lead to more hurt and pain for both of them if he knew the reason for her anguish. 

As she walked down the walkway she was lost in her mind, in a maze of her own emotions, so much so that she failed to notice when she was engulfed in a plume of purple smoke. 

It wasn’t until she found herself standing in an unfamiliar room, a bedroom, that she registered what must have happened.

She turned, instinctively, sensing a presence behind her, and there before her stood Regina Mills dressed in all her former glory as the Evil Queen. 

“Hello, Saviour” she purred out, smiling wickedly with a devious glint in her eyes.

Emma didn’t have any time at all to react before everything went dark. 

 

With the door shut, Regina rested her forehead against it, tears sliding down her cheeks from closed lids, jaw clenched trying to prevent the sobs she knew were inevitable. She tried to be strong but as she heard footsteps receding, signalling Emma’s retreat, she broke down. 

She turned around, her back now resting against the door as she slowly slid down, her body shaking as she finally expelled her grief, tears coming down in an unstoppable torrent. She settled with her knees drawn up, her head resting against them and her arms wrapped around her legs as she wept, and wept, and wept. 

This had been why she had been avoiding the other woman for so long. 

After Robin’s death she had been devastated, though not for the reasons she’d expected, and those reasons are why she cried now.

She hadn’t cried at all initially and she hadn’t known why – it had made her feel awful, Robin had been her soulmate, why couldn’t she cry for him, feel something, anything.

She did felt something to some extent, Robin’s absence from her life was not insignificant, her heart ached for him, but not the way it had for Daniel, not the way she thought it should have.

She had considered that maybe she had been prepared for it this time, that she had on some level been prepared for love to once again slip from her grasp. After some time, she found herself accepting the idea, it seemed plausible enough and she didn’t feel like being cooped up in her house anymore. 

Thinking that her emotions around the entire affair had been resolved she had decided to let herself begin to move on with her life. She may have lost Robin but there were still other people in her life she had to count on, who counted on her in turn, and she had been letting them down for long enough.

Her first thought at this realisation had been to see Henry, with the cloud over her head beginning to dissipate she could finally be genuine with her son and bask in the joy of his presence without anything holding her back.

She had gone to call him, to ask him if he wanted to come over and talk, and she had been scrolling through her contacts when she’d had seen that name: Emma Swan, and she just started to weep, long and hard, till her tears ran dry, even though at the time she couldn’t really understand why.

With her face stained with tears, her eyes puffy and red and her throat uncomfortably soar she laid on her bed, contemplating her emotions toward the woman, to understand why the thought of her had affected her so. She quickly realised it wasn’t because she blamed Emma, she had tried to at first but she couldn’t, how could she, Emma was so good and so pure of intention – qualities that had grated her at the beginning of their relationship, but that she had now secretly come to admire – she couldn’t hate her. The trip to the Underworld had been for her, yes, but no one had been forced to go, Robin had gone willingly with them all, because he loved her, just as she had gone willingly because she loved Emma.

She loved Emma. She loved Emma. The realisation came like a slap in the face, quick and painful. She was in love with Emma, it seemed so obvious now, and that was the problem. The woman she loved, loved someone else, she loved someone else so much that she had literally travelled to hell and back to save him, and it was that thought that had broken Regina’s already worn heart. 

It wasn’t that she hadn’t loved Robin, she had and she always would, he would forever hold a place in her heart just as Daniel would, but it was only then, in that moment, that she had realised that her feelings for him would never have been anything compared to what she felt for Emma. 

Had Robin lived she could have been happy with him, even if she had to watch Emma with Hook at least she would have had Robin by her side to love her and distract her from the feelings that resided within the very depths of her subconscious. With him gone she was at a loss, doomed to watch the woman she loved, be happy with someone who wasn’t her. She was alone, with no-one to ease the pain of her unrequited love.

That had been the day that she decided that she would not spend another day as a shut-in, she’d pick herself up and be strong, there was nothing she could do about her feelings for Emma, they were what they were, but she couldn’t let them stop her from living. 

In her days as the Evil Queen she would have killed and maimed to sooth the pain of her broken heart, but now, with that side of her gone, she had no desire to inflict pain on others. This was her burden to bare, and she wouldn’t let herself lash out at the people she cared for.

She slowly began to live again, accepting life as it was and trying to be content with that, allowing herself to once again open her heart to the people she cared for and loved. She had planned to eventually rebuild her friendship with Emma but she needed time to get control of her feelings for the other woman, enough so that the mention of her name, a glimpse of a golden mane, or the sight of that lovable smile, didn’t push her to the brink off tears.

Evidently not enough time had passed, seeing Emma tonight, really seeing, and not just in passing, had made her realise that maybe there was no such thing as enough time. And so she wept until her tears ran dry and she couldn’t cry anymore, and her head ached from the dehydration.

She remained in her position against the door until she had completely calmed down. She reminded herself that she would never have Emma, she was relegated to a life of watching the woman she loved, love someone else, but crying would do nothing to change that, so she got up, dusted herself off and told herself to let it go.

She headed to the downstairs bathroom, she washed her face and grabbed two aspirin from the medicine cabinet, then went to the kitchen and filled a glass with some water to wash them down.

Pills downed and glass in the sink she headed upstairs. There were other dishes in the sink from dinner with Zelena but she decided leave them till the next day, right then she just wanted to go upstairs, get in bed, and take in as much comfort as soft, warm sheets could provide. 

On her way to her room Regina paused outside Henry’s, he wasn’t with her tonight, but the idea of him served to remind her that even without Emma, she was loved. Her son had always been more than enough before and he could be again. She knew Emma loved her too, she had said so at the door, but it wasn’t the type of love Regina had for her, or the type that Regina craved in return.

She took a deep breath, drawing strength from the love she felt for her son –their son- and vice versa, before she continued on. She would endure, she always had. 

She opened the door to her room, ready to get into bed and let this day be over, but the sight before her as she stood in the doorway, stopped her dead in her tracks. 

 

Emma was awakened by the sound of a voice, low and silky in her ear. She couldn’t decipher the words being spoken, nor who was speaking them, but they woke her up none the less. 

She woke slowly. Eyes still closed and mind hazy, she eventually became aware of the weight on top of here, the wetness pressing against her abdomen, and…was that a chill in the air? 

As she fought to wake she finally recalled the events prior to her blacking out and her eyes shot open. 

“Regina”, she gasped, eyes wide and heart racing.

The woman straddling sat up then, leaning slightly forward, supported by her arms, her hands placed either side of Emma’s head. She stared intently into the eyes of the woman below her as she spoke. 

“Ah, the Saviour has finally risen” her tone and smile were playful but eerily so, and even more unnerving was her menacing stare.

Emma took a moment to take in the sight of the women above her; red lips, dark make-up and a piercing gaze, she was wearing an elaborate black dress, with intricate purple details, the tight bodice pushed her breasts up and out. She was so dark, yet so beautiful, though Emma wasn’t sure if it was the darkness of it that piqued her interest, or merely that Regina looked stunning in everything – she assumed it was the latter. 

She gazed down to take in the large skirt of the undeniably beautiful gown, quickly realising the reason for the breeze she felt - she was completely naked.

At the realisation Emma fought to move, only to become aware that she was unable to. She looked left and right finding her arms laid out either side of her, her legs feeling as though they were spread in a similar fashion, as wide as her body would allow and all held down by some invisible force. 

She tried and tried to move, attempting to flay her limbs with all her might, but she simply couldn’t, even though she could see no restraints – magic.

“Regina, what is this? Let me go!”

“Oh, I don’t think so saviour” the woman above her replied in a husky tone, mouth shaped in an unsettling grin. “You aren’t going anywhere just yet; I have plans for you”

“Look Regina-”

“Your Majesty!”

“What?”

“You,” she remarked pointedly through gritted teeth “will refer to me as your majesty.”

Well that was even more unsettling, though Emma couldn’t deny there was a twinge of something in her lower belly, something wanting. 

Ignoring the feeling Emma considered the woman above her. She was sure that the woman could not be the Regina she knew, the woman she cared for. No, this creature exuded darkness and superiority, and had none of the softness that the mayor always failed to hide from her - it crossed her mind that Regina may have once again given into the darkness, but the thought was only brief and she quickly dismissed it, there must have been some other reason for the woman’s strange behaviour.

“Reg- Your majesty,” the expression of the woman above her quickly changed from annoyed to appeased at the use of the title “please, tell me what’s going on?”

“Mm, I rather like it when you beg,” her voice deep and sensuous, Emma still locked in her gaze “but no, Saviour, I won’t tell you that, it’ll ruin the surprise. I know,” she said gleefully, “why don’t you try and guess.”

“Reg- I mean, your majesty,”

“Would you like a hint?” she questioned happily.

Emma ignored it. “We can talk about this, you don’t have to do…this” she motioned with her head “whatever this is.”

“You don’t even know what it is yet.”, she pouted, trying for innocent, though she failed to pull it off. “You might like it.” she smirked. That expression suited her much better. 

“Here’s your hint.” she proceeded to roll her hips. 

The motion drew Emma’s attention once again to the wetness on her abdomen. As Regina’s motions spread wetness across her stomach, Emma realised with a start the reason - Regina wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Oh,” was all she could get out in her shock, her breathing deepened and a light throbbing made itself known between her legs. Whatever she had been expecting, it definitely hadn’t been that, though considering her current state of undress she should’ve been able to figure it out – Idiot.

Hips still rolling, the woman looked down at Emma, her eyes dark and full of lust. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy witnessing your corruption, Saviour” she moaned.

“Is that-” Emma took a breath, to try and calm herself, she was becoming increasingly aroused, the throb between her legs building and wetness begin to form, “Is that what you want, to corrupt me?” Oh god, why was the idea of Regina corrupting her so sexy.

“Oh no Saviour, I shall leave that to my better half,” she grinned as she continued to move against the saviour, her arousal evident in her voice. “She is in rather a mood, but this is bound to lift her spirits”

Emma was mesmerised by the sight before her, the rolling hips of the panting woman grinding against her. “Your better half?” she finally managed to question, her voice deep, evidence of her own arousal. She quickly lost herself in desire as the woman above her continued to move and the question drifted from her thoughts.

The pace of the grinding increased, the face of the woman above her beginning to contort in  
pleasure, eyes closing and mouth falling open in a silent gasp, head falling back. Emma  
watched the motions dumbly. If only her legs were free to move, she’d be able to squeeze  
her thighs together and try to achieve some of the friction she craved.

Faster, and faster the woman above her moved, moans and gasps, spilling from between  
plump red lips, breaths becoming heavier and heavier as climbed higher and higher, closer to  
her peak, till her movements ceased completely. 

She was frozen in place momentarily as her juices gushed onto Emma’s lower belly, Emma  
was delirious with desire. She should have been appalled, disgusted even, at Regina’s actions  
\- fucking herself on her in her restrained state, not caring for anything but her own pleasure –  
but as much as she wanted to be, she wasn’t, she had enjoyed it, a lot, if the amount of  
wetness she felt at her centre was anything to go by. 

She knew she was attracted to Regina, knew she feelings for her, but she shouldn’t have  
enjoyed this, shouldn’t have wanted it, and definitely shouldn’t have craved more. She  
was with Hook, and furthermore, she would certainly, feel ashamed once she came to her  
senses, and she was sure Regina would too.

As the woman above her recovered, her breaths slowly starting to even out, the events of the night replayed themselves in Emma’s head as she wondered how on earth this had happened, when suddenly her eyes went wide in realisation, my better half, the woman had said.

“You’re not Regina are you.” It was more of a statement than a question, Emma was already  
sure at this point that the woman straddling her was not her Regina- her Regina? - no the  
woman above her was the Queen she wasn’t yet sure how it was possible, but it was the  
only explanation. Regina didn’t want her, why would she.

A dark chuckle came from red lips, low and dirty, “I’m sorry Saviour. You’re right, I’m not.  
Are you disappointed?” she asked mockingly, “Did you want it to be her on top of you, riding  
these perfect abs of yours,” she briefly rocked her hips to demonstrate her point, Emma  
inhaled sharply. The Queen chuckled again.

“Gods, your desire is so strong, I can practically smell it off you. It’s intoxicating. I’m almost  
tempted to take you to my vault and have my own wicked way with you.” 

Just then the Queen sat up straight, she turned her ear to the door and listened intently.  
Just as Emma became aware of footsteps in the hallway outside, the door to the bedroom was  
opened, revealing a Regina who much more closely resembled the woman she’d seen earlier  
just that same night, and the air stilled in her lungs as Regina took in the scene before her. 

“Ah,” the Queen exclaimed happily, “the guest of honour has arrived.” 

 

Regina had been caught off guard, she stood there as the door closed behind her, mouth agape, stunned by the presence of the Evil Queen, a part of her she had thought was well and truly gone – apparently not. 

Her attention however was only held briefly by the usually dominating presence of the Evil Queen, and it was quickly stolen by the sight of the trapped and naked blonde below her. Brown eyes meet grey-green in silent communication. 

Emma’s eyes implored Regina to understand her presence here was not by choice, Regina understood already and her eyes reflected both her anger and shame at the actions of a woman who had once been part of her being. 

Her attention shifted back to the Queen, rage flowing through her, heating her very blood. 

“You” she snarled, glaring at the Queen atop Emma, her sweet and innocent Emma, as she moved menacingly towards the foot of the bed. Her hands were in tight fists at her sides, her grip so tight her knuckles turned white. 

If she had been trying for intimidating she had definitely succeeded, Emma noted. Though the Evil Queen was no longer a part of Regina, the Queen herself had begun as just Regina, and her ferocity and passion had not just appeared out of nowhere, though admittedly her darkness had guided those qualities in a particular, regrettable direction.

“Get. Off. Of. Her” she spat, once she’d stopped, her knees right up against the foot of the bed.

The Queen ignored her, she briefly directed her gaze back to the Saviour. 

“Looks like our fun is over, dear Saviour” she delivered with a smile, before climbing from atop her and moving - as regally as any queen would be expected - towards the end of the bed to join Regina.

“Remarkable,” she exclaimed amused, “I didn’t expect to see that fire in you without me, I can practically feel the heat radiating from you,” she chuckled, which only served to increase Regina’s rage. 

“I feel strangely proud. Maybe you’re not as pathetic as I thought.”

Regina snarled.

“Oh simmer down, Regina” the Queen teased. “And don’t worry, I haven’t done anything to harm your precious Saviour…In fact” she grinned “I think she’s rather enjoyed our time together, haven’t you Em-ma?”, she directed that to the woman in question, thick red lips twisted into a smirk, a single perfectly shaped brow quirked in challenge. 

Regina’s own attention shifted to the blonde. It was the first time she’d looked at her, really looked at her, since she’d entered the room. Emma laid before her spread open invitingly on her bed, ready for the taking, it caused her breath to catch in her throat.

While Emma stuttered and stammered, trying to form a reply as a blush flared up on her cheeks, Regina couldn’t help but look at her, all of her. Her eyes roamed predatorily over pale pink skin, her mouth beginning to water as she took in slight curves, perfectly complimented by toned muscles, and admired delicious mounds, topped by perfect pink nipples and a clean shaven centre, gleaming with creamy wetness (which signalled that she had in fact enjoyed her time with the Queen, which made Regina simultaneously jealous and angry). Emma looked beautiful.

Regina was drawn from her musings by the voice of the Evil Queen. At this point Emma was still blushing though quiet, silenced by Regina’s keen appraisal.

“Well, well. Looks like my little plan might have a chance after all.”

Tearing her gaze from the bed, forcing herself to resist the temptation to look back at the delectable sight there, Regina was once again looking at the Queen. 

“What are you talking about” she forced out through gritted teeth.

“Why, my plan to get what I want of course,” she gleamed “isn’t that always the way. You getting what you want is just a happy coincidence.”

“And what is it exactly that you think that you think I want? What is it that you want?” Regina asked. Emma wondered at that to, although didn’t voice her thoughts, between Regina and the Queen’s back and forth and her own state of arousal, it was somewhat difficult to voice much of anything.

“Well, I won’t tell you what I want, that would ruin the fun, but we both know what you want, don’t we.” she replied amused.

Regina visibly stiffened, now more than ever aware of the presence on the bed, as she continued to avoid even glancing in that direction. 

The Queen chuckled as she moved behind Regina, her chest meeting Regina’s back as she directed the other woman to look at the bed. The Queen stood with her head over Regina’s shoulder, as they both gazed at the woman on the bed.

“You do want her, don’t you Regina,” the Queen spoke low and deep in Regina’s ear, though still load enough that Emma could hear. She settled her hands on the Regina’s hips “she is the one you picture, late at night, with your fingers buried in your under-things,” the Queens hands began to roam under Regina’s shirt, gliding sensuously over her stomach and higher to play roughly with aching breasts through lace, “working so hard and fast in your needy cunt till you burst.”

Regina was embarrassed, and Emma surprised – Regina’s silence and dazed expression meant that the Queen had obviously hit the nail on the head and that Regina did indeed want her. Both were however distracted from their emotions at that moment by the desire that flowed through them, magnified by the already present feelings they harboured for one another. 

Emma’s pussy was dripping. Watching how the Queen roughly played with Regina excited her and made her crave some of that rough attention for herself. For Regina it was the sight of Emma that turned her on, spread wide open and at her mercy; delectable. 

They were both undeniably aroused, and the room was filled with so much tension and need it was almost tangible.

“So,” the Queen said, removing her hand from beneath Regina’s shirt, stepping beside her so she could easily regard both woman “here’s what will happen,” she began. The other two women were still slightly dazed at this point. “You,” she directed towards Regina, “will finally take what you want. Ravage your Emma until she begs you to stop, and then, my dear Regina,” she purred, “she will be freed. And don’t think I didn’t notice that you haven’t even attempted so do so since you arrived so I know you want this. It wouldn’t have worked anyway, just so you know, only I can free her.”

Regina was shocked at the realisation, had she really not even thought about freeing Emma. That was slightly disturbing.

Ignoring the Queens warning she sought out her magic, using it to feel out the spell that had been placed on Emma. The Queen was right; she couldn’t figure out how to break it and unshackle her.

“Why?” Regina asked the Queen. She struggled to see what the Queen could possibly gain from this.

“Because I want you to remember how fun it can be, to play in the dark, to take your heart’s desire and not cry and weep when it isn’t handed to you. That’s not who we are.”

“I am not you. Not anymore,” Regina snarled.

The Queen just chuckled. “We may no longer share a body, but I assure you Regina, we are still very much one in the same. Anyway,” the Queen began impatiently “that is all beside the point. Just have your way with your dear Saviour and then afterwards, you can do whatever you please, you can pretend it never happened for all I care.

“No.” Regina protested “I won’t do it. I will not violate Emma like that.”

The Queen chuckled darkly and turned to Emma “Is that what I did Em-ma, did I violate you? Or, did I simply read you, and give you what you wanted,” back to Regina “you remember how good we used to be at that don’t you Regina. Our…play mates may have been reluctant at first, poor, scared little things, but we always knew how to give them what they wanted, how to make them tremble in pain and pleasure, till they didn’t know if they wanted more or for it all to stop.”

Emma, who had thought she couldn’t get any wetter at this point, found that she’d been totally and utterly wrong. 

Whilst Regina and the Queen faced off, Emma steeled herself and found the courage to finally speak.

“Regina,” she said quietly, attracting the attention of both brunettes in front of her, “just do it.”

“Emma,”

“Uh-uh Regina, you heard the Saviour, just do it.” Her face half-way between a snarl and a smile. “Don’t act like if I slipped my hand inside those mannish trousers you insist on wearing that I wouldn’t find those lacy under-things of your absolutely drenched.”

Regina gave a low growl. Regardless of the fact that a small part of her, tiny really, did want to fuck Emma into oblivion, she didn’t like giving the Queen the satisfaction.

“Good, then we are understood,” she chuckled “and don’t fret, I’ll keep to my word, once you do what I ask, the Saviour will be freed.” She made her way to the chaise lounge then, it was angled towards the bed she’d be able to sit and watch.

Regina turned to face Emma, they were looking at each other, silently communicating their compliance and reassurance. They may both of them have been pushed to this point, but neither could deny their subtle eagerness to continue. 

“Well do get on with it,” the Queen insisted from her lounging position.

Without bothering to acknowledge the interruption Regina took a deep breath, talking a moment to prepare herself for what she was about to do, if she wasn’t careful, she’d could lose herself to darkness again.

“And remember Regina, we never did do things half done.” The Evil Queen waved her hand in the air and Regina’s outfit was transformed. What had been a tasteful mayoral pantsuit - a form fitting blazer and pencil skirt, with a red blouse and sensible heels to match - was now a tight red corset with black lace detailing, matching garter and stockings to, and a pair of knee high leather boot heels. Her hair went from hanging down freely in soft waves around her face to a high pony atop her head. Regina’s make-up was also changed, from the fairly natural look she usually sported to a much bolder look, similar to that of the Queen’s, dark and ultimately sexy.

“And know this Regina, I’ll not endure the sight of two simpering lovers in each other’s embrace. I want the Saviour screaming and begging, and she won’t be freed till I get what I want.”

Regina’s nostrils flared, but she didn’t look at the Queen and she didn’t give any other indication of having heard the statement at all.

Focusing on Emma her expression softened, though not by much, she needed that fire in her belly to fuel her actions from this point on, she couldn’t waver if she wanted to appease the Queen and have her release her captive.

Emma could see something had changed in Regina, her posture had straightened and she seemed much more sure of herself. She seemed much more like the woman who sat watching them. There was a subtle difference just behind the eyes though, far removed from the hardness behind the Queen’s own, an emotion she couldn’t quite place but that comforted her all the same. 

“Em-ma,” Regina drawled a salacious grin on her face. She knew that the Queen preferred to use the title Saviour, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to say it, it felt wrong somehow, to reduce Emma to that and that alone, when she was so much more to her.

Regina crawled onto the bed with a hungry look in her eyes, like a lioness hunting her prey, Emma was both intimidated and excited. Regina moved above Emma until she was straddling her, her centre settling on Emma’s lower abdomen. 

Her hands began to roam, following the contours of hips and chest, over and around supple breasts and a taut abdomen, feeling the heat radiate from Emma’s skin in waves. Her hands finally settle over small perky breasts, briefly squeezing sharply, eliciting as sharp inhale from the blonde beneath her. 

“Do you like that Emma,” she asked, beginning to knead the flesh under her fingers, lightly at first but quickly increasing in force as Emma’s cheeks and neck reddened and her breathing deepened. She pinched one of Emma’s nipples hard and Emma moaned.

“Use your words Emma,” she pulled at the nipple. 

Emma continued to gasp, as she writhed beneath Regina, as much as the magic binds would allow, clearly enjoying the treatment. 

“Yes, your majesty.”

The use of her title surprised Regina, and she hummed, pleased, as liquid heat began to pool between her thighs. 

She wouldn’t have expected to experience such pleasure at the use of her former title, but hearing it fall from Emma’s pale pink lips was glorious - power was after all such a powerful aphrodisiac.

“Better.” She leaned forward and took one of Emma’s nipples into her mouth as she continued to pinch and pull at the other, sucking and biting the pert nub. Emma’s chest arched up for more. Regina smiled into her bosom, she just loved Emma’s reactions.

Regina bit the nipple particularly hard before soothing it with the flat of her tongue before she reared up and continued her assault on Emma’s breasts with fingers and nails.

“You are so delightfully responsive, Emma,” all her little moans and groans were quickly becoming addictive to the other woman. “I can hardly control myself,” she rolled her hips and Emma moaned as she felt the spread of Regina’s wetness on her belly, “see what you do to me.”

She dipped her head again, bringing her mouth to Emma’s ear, “Are you wet for me, Emma?” She dragged out Emma’s name, wrapping her mouth around every syllable. Regina already knew the answer, but the sharp intake of breath the question had earned had still been satisfying.

Regina chuckled seductively in Emma’s ear before she proceeded to pull at the lobe between her teeth, briefly biting down hard. The sound that came from Emma at that was halfway between a yelp and a moan. Regina then placed a series of hard nips and kisses along Emma’s jawline, the blonde tilted her head to allow Regina maximum access. The feel of Regina’s mouth on her, wherever it was, was glorious. 

Regina sat up. “Well if you won’t tell me, I’ll just have to see for myself.” Emma had totally forgotten the question she had been asked by this point.

Regina removed a hand from Emma’s chest and moved it behind her to seek Emma’s folds. They both moaned when Regina’s index and middle fingers made contact with Emma’s heated centre, coated with copious amounts of wetness. 

“You’re practically dripping, Emma.” She smirked as her fingers explored Emma’s fold, her irises blown wide with desire.

Emma turned her head to avoid eye contact with Regina, ashamed at how astoundingly aroused Regina had made her, even as her hips grinded against Regina’s hand, seeking more pressure. 

“Look at me.” Regina commanded and when Emma took too long to react Regina grabbed Emma’s face roughly, and turned Emma’s head forcing her to look up at her. “When I tell you to do something you do it, understood.” For a split second Regina was taken aback by her own behaviour, she had acted on instincts she thought she no longer possessed, and that scared her, and what scared her even more was how the sense of power and control had given her a heady rush.

However, when she looked down at Emma with her fingers still between the other woman’s legs she noticed the woman had not been put off, in fact her arousal had seemed to increase, she was breathing even heavier now and the motion of her hips had not ceased.

“Yes, your majesty.” Regina’s fears were soothed by the response. Emma was obviously excited by the situation and it made Regina less ashamed that she was too.

“Good girl,” she said through a pleased smile, as she released Emma’s face.

With that Regina stopped her exploration of Emma’s folds and brought her fingers, coated in Emma’s wetness, to Emma’s mouth “Now suck”.

Emma quickly complied, firstly licking the fingers before allowing them entrance into her warm, wet mouth and sucking enthusiastically. 

Regina moved her fingers in an in and out motion, starting off slow and gentle but quickly increasing in speed and force till she was basically shoving the fingers repeatedly down Emma’s throat, at which point she stopped and withdrew her fingers from Emma’s willing mouth.

“Such a hungry little mouth,” she traced the lips with her fingers “so hungry for cum, aren’t you, Em-ma?” she grinned at Emma’s whimper. 

“Well I am a queen, how would you like to be queened, Emma?” Emma nodded, her eyes wide in anticipation, she had no words to describe how much she wanted to taste Regina.

Regina smirked wickedly, “So willing” she mused. “Hungry for cunt as well, it seems.”

She moved up Emma’s body, till she was straddling her head, she looked down, taking in Emma’s lust filled gaze as she looked up at the neatly trimmed hairs covering a moistening centre. 

“I’m glad you like what you see. Now if you do as good a job at licking my cunt as you did sucking my fingers, you’ll be well rewarded.” She then lowered herself bringing her wetness down to Emma’s waiting mouth.

Emma began with a long lick along the length of Regina’s wetness, pausing to close her eyes and savour the taste. Regina’s taste was rich and full bodied like a fine, with a hint of sweetness. Emma knew from the first taste that she could easily become addicted.

“You’ll find I don’t take kindly being teased,” Regina warned.

Emma immediately brought her tongue back out to meet Regina’s waiting pussy, exploring Regina’s wetness with an eagerly, earning a pleased moan from Regina. 

Emma started with long, languid licks along Regina’s length, pressing her tongue between the lower lips and lapping at Regina’s juices, creating more wetness as she went. The mayor’s sounds and movements encouraged her efforts.

Her tongues quickly became more focused and purposeful. She moved to Regina’s clit, sticking out from between folds, the bundle of nerves hard and engorged. As her tongue made contact with the sensitive nub Regina released a long, low moan, as her hands moved to the headboard so she could steady herself.

Emma circled Regina’s clit with her tongue in tight circles, applying firm pressure till Regina was pressing down harder, moving her hips faster and grinding against Emma’s face seeking more stimulation. 

Understanding that Regina wanted more Emma doubled her efforts, her tongue moving harder and faster than before. She brought her mouth lower, bringing her tongue to a point and entering Regina with it, manoeuvring her tongue in a circular motion, while she used the tip of her nose to stimulate Regina’s clit.

“Fuck.” Regina groaned as her hips continued to move faster and faster as she climbed higher and higher, closer to her orgasm, drenching Emma’s face, from nose to chin, with her cum.

Sensing Regina’s impending orgasm Emma moved her mouth once again to Regina’s clit and sucked it, hard, into her mouth, grazing it lightly with her teeth. 

Regina froze momentarily, her head falling back, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as wetness poured from her centre to soak thighs and Emma’s face even more. Regina slowly came down from her high, her breathing slowing as the pleasure she had felt ebbed. She rocked her hips against Emma’s face as she used the flat of her tongue to clear her juices and to sooth Regina’s throbbing sex, coaxing out aftershocks until the clenching of Regina’s inner muscles had stopped.

After her breathing had returned to normal Regina moved from her straddled position above Emma’s head, and settled between Emma’s spread legs. 

She brought her hand to Emma’s sex, releasing a pleased moan at the wetness she found there. Knowing Emma could be so turned on by her would never cease to delight her.

Emma bucked and rolled her hips as Regina circled her opening with her three middle fingers.

“I just adore how wet you get for me, Emma.” Regina husked “Are you this responsive with everyone, or am I just special” Regina pushed her fingers into Emma’s entrance, corkscrewing them as she did, Emma’s breathing stopped for a moment before she released a loud moan as she clenched around Regina. 

Regina moved her fingers in and out of Emma, slow and deliberate, watching as Emma moaned and arched and bucked.

She shifted to settle on her stomach, “God your pussy is so tight,” she rasped out, before bringing her mouth to Emma’s clit, placing briefly nipped at the hardened nub, Emma whimpered with need, as she pushed her hips up to Regina mouth wanting more.

“So desperate to be fucked,” Regina smiled, she brought her tongue out to tease at sensitive bud as her fingers continued their excruciatingly slow pace.

“Please, Regina” this earned a chuckle from the other woman. 

“Begging already. I suppose you have been left wanting for quite some time now, haven’t you,” she smiled. 

She stopped her ministrations and withdrew her fingers from Emma and sat back up. Emma whimpered at the loss, her hips moving up, illustrating her need.

“Please, your majesty.” Her voice was dripping with desire. At this point Emma was too far gone to even feel a little bit ashamed, if Regina didn’t fuck her soon she felt like she might implode.

“Oh, you want it so bad, don’t you?” Regina leered at her “Well don’t worry, I’ll have you screaming my name soon enough.”

Emma whimpered.

Regina flicked her wrist and Emma could not miss the huge cock the appeared between Regina’s legs standing proud and ready. It was long, pink and perfect, being an extension of Regina’s own sex it would have to be. It was 8 inches at the very least, hard and ready and Emma’s inner muscles were already clenching in anticipation.

Emma’s eyes were locked on Regina’s cock, mesmerised, as Regina began to explore her centre with her fingers once again, gathering up wetness.

Emma moaned longingly, gaze still trained on the phallus. 

Regina grinned wide and mischievous. “How much do you want it, Emma?” Regina asked as her thumb pressed into Emma’s clit, eliciting a sharp moan.”

“So much, your majesty,” she rasped causing Regina’s smile to widen.

Once again Regina moved her hand from Emma’s centre. Emma missed the stimulation immediately. Regina brought the hand, now covered in Emma’s juices, to her thick cock, stroking the newly conjured member, and moaning at the sensation as her eyes closed momentarily before she looked back at Emma.

“I am just throbbing for you, Emma. Would you like me to fuck you?”

Emma nodded.

“We’ve talked about this Emma,” Regina reprimanded. “Use your words.” 

“Yes your majesty, please fuck me”

“You really are going to have to learn to reply without prompting. I’m almost tempted to deny you my cock,” she wouldn’t really, the idea of shoving her new cock into the blonde was too tempting to resist, especially considering how much the other woman wanted it, but it wouldn’t hurt to tease Emma a little.

Emma startled at this and looked at Regina pleadingly. “Please don’t, your majesty”

“I do so like it when you beg,” she admitted gleefully. “Okay Emma, I’ll give you my cock, if you tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.”

“I want you to fuck me your majesty.”

Regina groaned as she gripped her shaft more firmly, the pace of her stroking increasing “that’s good, but you’re hedging. Be more specific.”

“Please, your majesty,” she sounded needy and she knew it, but she was, she needed to be fucked. “Please shove your big, fat, throbbing cock in my tight little cunt and fuck me.”

“Good girl.” Regina moved to hover over Emma, supporting herself with her knees and an elbow, as she used the hand of her other arm to guide herself into Emma’s entrance.

“Oh god, you really are tight.” 

Emma gasped at the welcome intrusion.

Regina immediately began thrusting hard and deep into Emma, Emma’s hips rising up to meet her intentionally slow, steady thrusts.

“Faster.” Emma whined.

“Faster, what?” Regina reprimanded with a snarl.

“Faster please, your majesty.”

“Ask and you shall receive.” Regina began an almost punishing pace then, revelling in the feel of Emma’s eager cunt, warm and velvety around her cock.

Emma loved it, loved the way Regina pounded into her, hard and fast, her pussy almost burning with the sensation. She loved feeling herself stretch to accommodate Regina.

“You like taking my cock, don’t you, Emma,” Regina asked, breathless, as she continued to ram repeatedly into Emma. All Emma offered in reply was a deep moan. 

A layer of sweat had formed on their bodies, they both appreciated the sensation of gliding against each other and of their breasts bumping against each other with every in and out motion.

Not giving the action any thought, Emma moved her arms to wrap around Regina’s back digging her nails in and dragging across the delicate flesh leaving angry red. Her legs moved and settled at the back of upper thigh’s, helping to pull Regina deeper into her, she wanted more, infinitely more.

The room had descended in to nothing but wild, animalistic groans and grunts, both women reduced to a carnal state, filled with nothing more than the need to fulfil their base desires. Had either woman remembered that someone was supposed to be watching them, they might have been embarrassed. 

As it was they didn’t, so they weren’t. They were too lost in each other to care, the presence of the Evil Queen had been long forgotten, neither of them had really given her much thought since this game of theirs had begun. 

Had they remembered her now, and looked over at the chaise to acknowledge the woman’s presence they would have been surprised to realise that she was no longer there. Neither would have been able to tell say when exactly she’d disappeared. 

Regina could tell when Emma was close, her bucking had become more erratic, and her inner muscles fluttered around her thick limb. 

Regina slipped a hand between their bodies, she brought her thumb to Emma’s clit and began to circle the bundle of nerves, and at the same time lowered her head to Emma’s chest and sucked and bit hard, on a spot at the junction between neck and should, with enough force and pressure to leave a mark. If she hadn’t before this point, she had surely claimed Emma then. 

Emma was immediately forced over the edge, clear liquid spirting from her pussy as she gave a sharp load cry, “Regina!” Her body arched up and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her juices flowed, almost continuously throughout her orgasm, dripping down from between sweat coated bodies to drench the sheets below. 

In her orgasm Emma’s inner muscles fluttered and clenched around Regina as she continued to push into the blonde. She was panting and heaving, harder and faster, till her cock finally erupted inside the other woman, her hip motions becoming sharp and jerky as her cum pooled deep within Emma’s pussy. 

They kissed then, as Regina was coming down, their mouths hungry for each other, devouring each other. Even as Regina’s cock disappeared, it’s purpose fulfilled, they continued to kiss, though Emma whimpered into Emma’s mouth at the feeling of emptiness. The kiss eventually calmed from the hungry tonguing it had been to something soft and gentle, and then to pecks on lips and faces until it ceased completely.

Satisfied and exhausted, they both fell boneless against the bed, only just managing to move into positions comfortable to sleep in. Emma was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and Regina wasn’t far behind, only briefly noting the emptiness of the chaise lounge before waving her hand. The single motion served to remove the skin-tight clothing she had been made to wear, and also release her hair from the tight up-do. With another similar motion, she, Emma and the bed sheets were cleaned.

After that it wasn’t long before her eyes closed and she quickly slipped into oblivion.

Emma woke up to soft muffled sobs coming from the other side of the bed she lay in. There was light coming in through closed curtains, illuminating the room just enough that she could make out the body in front of her. 

Regina had her back to her but Emma could tell she was crying, not only from the quiet - though still audible - cries, but also from the movement of Regina’s shoulders, her body was shaking in her attempt to stay silent.

She looked different than from the night before, Emma noted, she was naked, the same as Emma, and her hair flowed down against her pillow. It made her appear much softer, even from this side.

Emma brought her hand up settling it on the other woman’s back trying to offer comfort and support. Regina stiffened momentarily in surprise, but made no attempt to move away.

“You should leave,” she said, trying to sound cold and detached, though the effect was undermined by the tremor in her voice. 

“Regina, please don’t push me away, not again, not after…you know.” 

“What would you have us do then Emma, lie her and talk about it.”

She knew Regina was scared, she was too, but she wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip through her fingers, if she didn’t talk to Regina now she doubted she’d a chance to further down the line.

Emma removed her hand from Regina’s back and rolled so she could lie on her back. She stared up at the ceiling.

“Regina, believe me, I am just as confused about last night as you are,” she spoke softly. 

“I mean I knew I was attracted to you, I have been pretty much since the beginning,” Regina remained silent, sniffling as Emma continued to talk. “And also – and I’m only saying this because I think you might feel the same way, even though I wouldn’t have even fucking dreamed of it before last night, but – I have feelings for you, Regina. I care about you, more than I’ve ever cared for anyone else.”

“Except for Henry,” Regina quietly added, more a statement, than a question, though Emma still replied.

“Yeah,” she said, smiling softly, glad to finally be getting some response from the stubborn brunette, “except for Henry.”

Regina turned over so she could look at Emma, Emma turned her head to meet her gaze and noted the slight redness and puffiness of her eyes.

“You really have feelings for me?” she asked timidly.

Emma turned to lie on her side, mirroring Regina, the woman looked so small and vulnerable, she hoped the position would show that she was willing to be open and vulnerable too.

“How could I not have feelings for a woman like you Regina, a woman who’s so strong, and caring and loyal, a woman who’s such an amazing mother and who tries so hard to be the best version of herself that she can be” she responded, earnestly.

“I’m not” Regina stated simply.

“You’re not what?” Emma asked, slightly confused.

“I’m not the best version of myself,” tears began to form in Regina’s eyes, the unsteadiness in her voice from before returning. “I can’t possibly be. Not if I could do what I did last night and certainly not if I could actually enjoy doing it.”

“Regina, what happened last night, as weird as it was, I don’t think either one of us can deny that, regardless of how we got there, there was a point when we both wanted it to happen.”

“Emma, you were being held against your will.” Regina stated plainly as tears began to slowly fall.

“Regina,” Emma sighed, bringing up a hand to cup Regina’s cheek and wiping her tears away with the pad of her thumb.

“Regina, you weren’t the only one, we both wanted it. And, I’ll admit that consent was questionable, especially with regards to the Queen,” Regina cringed at the mention. “But, I trusted you, and if I had truly wanted to stop, I would have told you to stop” Emma insisted, “and to be honest,” she smiled, trying to lighten the mood “once I saw you in that outfit, I really didn’t want to stop” 

Regina scoffed, but there was also the hint of a smile, only just there, but there all the same. 

“Regina, you’re only human.” She was serious again. “Someone offered you something they knew you wanted and you took it and giving into that temptation doesn’t make you evil or weak, and it certainly doesn’t make you any less of a person, okay?”

There was no immediate reply so Emma, tried again, more insistent this time “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay then, glad that’s settled.” 

Emma relaxed slightly before a thought sprang into her mind.

“Where did the Queen go?”

Regina looked nervous for a moment. “She didn’t go anywhere.”

“What?” Emma asked confused “Where is she then?”

“Back where she belongs. In me.” Regina stated sadly.

“Oh.” Emma quietly exclaimed.

“I only realised it when I woke up, but when I thought back on it I realised I should have noticed sooner. Last night, when you were freed, we were both so caught up in the moment that we didn’t take the time to comprehend what must have happened but…I felt it when she was back, I felt” she searched for the word “different, though not all that much at the time, considering what I was doing.” 

Regina looked thoughtful for a moment before she continued. “I guess she was never really completely gone.” She’s looked meaningfully into Emma’s eyes. “She was right Emma. She is me, I am the Evil Queen. You shouldn’t care for me”

“You can’t control my feelings for you Regina, I care about you, and that’s never going to stop. She is not everything you are, Regina,” Emma argued “you are so much more, you have to know that. And it doesn’t even matter because it’s not like my feelings for you are in spite of her, she’s a part of you Regina and I care about every single part of you, because everything you are and have ever been, has helped make you into the woman you are today.”

“But,”

“Regina, stop beating yourself up, if you were nothing but that dark part of you, you wouldn’t feel so bad about it now, would you?” she questioned. Regina shrugged. “You shouldn’t anyway because like I said before, we both wanted it, and I’d never have imagined sex with you would be like that, but evidently we both have a thing for BDSM,” she smiled and laughed lightly, “and there is certainly nothing wrong with that.” 

Regina looked at Emma confused. 

“I’ll explain it later.”

“Yes, Regina, you have darkness in you, but we all do, all of us, even me, the good and noble Saviour. I had such a great potential for darkness within me that my parents literally had to rip it out of me, and I still had enough left that I gave in when I was consumed by the darkness.”

“That’s different Emma. The Dark One curse is not a choice.”

“Okay sure, but what about all the stuff that I did before then, the stuff that I did before Storybrooke.”

“But,”

“Regina, I can’t blame everything on being a victim of circumstance. Fate may have had its hand in things, but my choices were still my own, I could have taken countless other routes and still probably wound up here.”

Regina didn’t look completely convinced, but chose to relent anyway. Emma obviously wasn’t going to give up, she rarely did when it came to her.

“It was for the best anyway,” Regina said solemnly.” I saw the things she did when we were apart, what she was like without me. So much rage, she was in so much pain and without me, without my love and empathy and compassion, everything she’s not, she had nothing to stop her, and even she knew that was not at all a good thing. She knew she had to re-join us to make it stop, and by pushing me to give in to the small amount of darkness that was still in me she…I don’t know, she was just able to reconnect with it somehow.”

Emma just nodded, unsure of what to say. 

They both just laid there a while, coming to terms with everything.

“So, where do we go from here?” Regina asked eventually 

“I don’t know”

“Should we pursue these feelings we have for each other, I mean I don’t know what exactly you feel for me, Emma, but I know what I feel, and it’s too big for me to just ignore. Especially now.”

“I don’t want to ignore it either,” Emma stated.

“Okay, so what do we tell people? Do we tell people? And what about Hook?” Regina asked the questions in quick succession.

Emma cringed at the mention of her boyfriend. She didn’t want to hurt him but she was inevitably going to have to. Now more than ever she was sure of her feelings for Regina and she knew she wanted to be with her.

“He was never my favourite person, but I don’t think I can live with being the reason that someone lost their true love, Emma. I know that feeling all too well and it’s excruciating.” 

Emma sighed deeply, her face serious as she considered what Regina had said. “He’s not my true love. He never was, I just- I couldn’t admit it to myself. I’ll talk to him, he deserves that much, but to be honest at this point I think he’ll be relieved. Things haven’t exactly been good between us lately, and as for everyone else…well we’ll figure that out after we have a serious conversation about where we want this to go.”

Regina relaxed somewhat and Emma pulled her into her embrace. Emma was lying on her back again. Regina rested her head on Emma’s shoulder and draped her arm over her waist.

“We’ll figure this out, just like we always do, together. For now, though, just let me just hold you and be in this moment, before we get up and head out into that inevitable shit storm.”

“Emma,” Regina reprimanded, moving the hand draped over the woman’s stomach to playfully slap at her chest, earning a laugh from the blonde.

“What? I call it like I see it,” she said, still laughing. She could practically hear the eye roll Regina gave her.

“So,” Emma said, as her breathing calmed back down after her bout of laughter, “we’ll stay here for a while, and then we’ll get up, get dressed and eat some breakfast while we talk. We’ll figure out what we want and then we’ll figure out how to deal with Hook, and Henry, and my parents. Everyone. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

Emma placed a quick kiss on Regina’s forehead and smiled.

“It’ll be worth it, right?” Regina asked, sounding unsure.

“Yeah,” Emma said, “yeah, I think it will be.” 

Regina hummed, content with the response.

They both knew that this would all get substantially more complex once they finally left the bed, they were going to have to manoeuvre a minefield of emotions, both their own and other peoples, but if it meant they got to be together after it all, then they would persevere.

Emma pulled Regina more tightly into her embrace and sighed, happy to be able to hold Regina in her arms. It hadn’t happened as she’d expected or intended, but she had gotten Regina back into her life and that was all that mattered, and if she got to keep her then it would most definitely be worth it.

The End


End file.
